Public safety personnel (e.g., police officers, firefighters, emergency medical technicians, security contractors, infrastructure maintenance crews, and the like), while performing their job duties, frequently interact with a plurality of computing devices (e.g., mobile devices, radios, tablet computer, laptop computers, etc.). Such duties often include repeatedly handling the same or similar incidents which includes performing the same and/or similar tasks (by the same or different personnel). For example, police officers are charged with responding to and processing traffic incidents (e.g., vehicle collisions). During such handling, there are often multiple tasks to be handled by the various responding officers (e.g., setting up traffic control barriers, taking witness statements, cleaning vehicle debris, and the like). While the computing devices utilized by the public safety personnel may provide many useful applications, automation of tasks, reporting of information, and the like, the operation of such computing devices often interferes with the focus of the public safety personnel as they attempt to perform their duties and interact with the computing devices. For example, manually launching an application on a computing device may cause public safety personnel to take their eyes off of the road while driving.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and apparatus to perform actions in public safety incidents based on actions performed in prior incidents.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.